Save me from them
by Nodrie
Summary: HP/DM,POV alterné,Draco se réveille attaché, enfermé. Que lui est-il arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre? ou est-il et qu'advient-il d'Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey bonjours à vous lecteurs! alors voila je me lance dans l'écrit après avoir lus et relus des centaines de fic... là c'est ma première fiction donc vala je suis toute émus merci d'être tombé par hazard sur celle-ci; j'espère que ça va vous plaire, dans le cas contraire faite le moi savoir ! je ne veux que m'améliorer!! (désolé d'avance pour les fautes)

bonne lecture enjoy it

**Paring :** HPDM

**Rating :** M (language vulgaire, allusion approfondie)

**Disclamer : **tous les droits vont à JKR!

**Avertissement :** il s'agit d'un slash (relations homosexuels, entre 2 hommes) donc maintenant vous voila prévenu...

**Résumé :** (POV alterné) Draco se réveille attaché, enfermé. Que lui est-il arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre? ou est-il et qu'advient-il d'Harry

* * *

**Save me from them**

**Chapitre 1 : Draco's memories/Bad dreams**

Maintenant je pense que c'est finit, je veux dire par là que je crois vraiment que ma courte vie s'arrête ici. Je me sens pas mort mais presque, je suis vidé en fait, anéanti , je ressens un creux en moi j'ai perdus ma raison , mon étincelle de vie, moralement je suis abattu et franchement ça serai gentil que mon corps suive le mouvement. Merlin si on m'entendait… je voudrais vivre … laissez moi vivre ou alors achevez moi tout de suite mais ne me laissez pas comme ça….je suis tombé bien bas, j'en viens même à supplier, c'est que la situation doit- être vraiment grave.

J'ai froid ,j'ai tellement froid, je sens déjà plus mes jambes , j'en est les doigts de pieds bleu tellement il se les caillent. En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas , je n'ai plus de chaussures , ma robe est mise à sac et mon pantalon n'a malheureusement pas échappé au sort auquel il était destiné, à savoir se métamorphoser en charpie. (franchement c'est presque ironique de me voir habillé de cette façon) et puis le conduit d'aération , aussi petit soit-il (tellement que même moi je n'y passe pas et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé) me renvoie directement l'air du dehors, sachant que nous sommes ,si mon compte est bon, en hivers j'ai de quoi me transformer en glaçon. M 'enfin le froid me fait oublier mes autres douleurs…

Mes poignets me brûlent, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils m'ont fait ,j'ai perdus connaissance (et vu mon état ça valait mieux que de voir ce qui m'est arrivé ). Ils ont du sévèrement me malmener pour que je flanche. Bref je crois que je suis coupé au poignet gauche , je sens le sang qui coule le long de mon bras, et je peux déjà dire que j'ai même des doigts cassés …ça me fait un mal de chien rien qu'a essayer ,même à penser d'en bouger un. En fait je viens de le remarquer mais je suis couverts de sang. Alors…….. voyons l'état dans lequel ils m'ont mis, donc doigts cassés, je suis gelé, mes poignets souffrent le martyre dont un qui a une plaie légère (tient au moins on ne jugera pas ma mort de suicide….. je suis con de toute façon on jugera rien du tout puisqu'on me retrouvera sûrement jamais).. bref si je me torsionne un peu….. comme ça … oula pas bon… j'ai quelque cotes cassées, je pense … j'ai trop mal au torse. J'espère quand même ne pas mettre défoncé un poumon, nan je ne pense pas ….. je respire malheureusement trop bien……..

Il y a cette odeur qui orne la pièce , âcre , mon propre sang , je peux le sentir partout sur moi jusqu'à quelques gouttes qui orne mes lèvres et qui remontent en vapeur pestilentielle vers mon nez. Je hais cette odeur ….boarf je fais le difficile mais sans rire ça sent tellement le cadavre que je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui me décompose… Bon sinon je pense que le reste marche bien j'ai quelques ecchymoses, enfin j'en sais rien en fait parce que je suis dans le noir mais je sens quelques bosses avec la douleur qui va avec. Avec ma main valide, je tâte mon visage , mon pire cauchemar , j'ai la lèvre en sang et bien gonflée, et je crois que j'ai aussi ma paumette droite qui a doublé de volume , je dois vraiment pas être beau a voir, mais au moins (merci merlin) je suis entier.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je l'ai cherché, je savais pas trop pour quelles vraies raisons à l'époque, je me suis engagé dans cette connerie, maintenant je suis trop conscients de mon erreur.

Donc si je fais un bref état de la situation je suis vivant, salement amoché , enfermé je ne sais où, dans le noir avec juste un conduit d'aération pour lumière ,enfin pour le peu qui filtre à travers le tuyau ,je ne sais pas si on peu appeler ça, lumière… et….. ah bah oui je ne l'avais pas remarqué une porte blindée. C'est une sorte de cellule peut être ? Je ne me souviens pas bien de comment je suis arrivé là, mais je peux au moins dire pourquoi.

Ça se résume en quelques mots … je suis un Malfoy, attention pas qu'en soi les Malfoy soit une erreur mais mon nom veut dire aussi bien respect des consignes , bonne conduite, éducation parfaite, toujours par merlin, toujours relever notre nom au plus haut, être le meilleur… mais aussi recherche de pouvoir , corruption , politique et magouilles … mais c'est pas vraiment ça mon problème.. j'ai pas décidé d'être Malfoy .. nan ma connerie c'est de perpétuer ce qu'est un Malfoy .. d'obéir, de suivre tête baissée , sans jamais rien contester, sans assumer son opinion ou même émettre son avis…Vraiment ironique quand on sait que parallèlement un Malfoy ne doit jamais s'abaisser devant quiconque, qu'il est maître de lui même et qu'il ne se laisse soumettre par personne.

Et donc, comme le grand garçon que je suis, j'ai adhéré à tout ça, mais je me suis perdu en route. j'ai réalisé que finalement je ne croyais pas en ces principes … c'était déjà trop tard j'étais devenu ce qu'était mon père , un avide de pouvoir , un foutu larbin, et j'ai complètement déraillé, je me suis mis moi même en esclave, bon on m'a un peu forcé la main mais soyons franc, je le voulais…. Vraiment….

J'étais con et stupide et surtout fier et digne .. je me suis rabaissé à plus bas que terre pour un homme (plus une chose) … qui finalement avait décidé d'éradiquer l'exactitude de ce qu'il était, ce qui au final est complètement illogique………. et donc je me suis enrôlé chez les mangemorts……

Et moi étant mangemort, (de père en fils) moi partisan proche du seigneur des ténèbres , en plus moi tatoué donc moi rechercher …ceci explique cela…

Alors je crois que c'est a ce moment là , une fois la prise de conscience de ma connerie établit, que j'ai commencé à sauver les derniers résidus de neurones qu'ils me restaient en les mettant a contribution de quelque chose de juste .. puis la guerre a fini et ma vie a encore pris un tout autre sens … Il a fallut fuir et me cacher….

C'était une course à la survie, chacun pour soi, elle est jolie la solidarité des mangemorts quand c'est ta peau qui est mise a prix. Tout le monde s'est barré, ça hurlait, criait, pleurait.. C'était enfin la fin de cette guerre sanglante le Lord noir était tombé, la bataille final avait eu lieu a Poudlard même … le combat était rude et lorsque le coup fatal a été porté on a tous transplané (et encore heureux que les barrière de Poudlard aies été forcé par notre arrivée) certains avaient prévus le coup et ont carrément quittés le pays . J'ai transplané chez moi au manoir pour y récupérer ce qui m'était cher et surtout indispensable. Ma valise m'attendait bien sagement dans ma chambre. J'ai pris de quoi faire disparaître ma trace et quelques soins et potions pour soigner en chemin les blessures infligées pendant le combat. J'ai finalement retransplané dans un quartier moldu , l'endroit le plus inattendu dans lequel ils pourraient me chercher (surtout moi). Sachez que quand la mort vous poursuit, les préjugés on en a rien a foutre, sans rire, les modus sont devenus mes meilleurs amis en 10 secondes chrono.

J'ai au départ eu beaucoup de difficultés pour m'adapter, bien qu'aillant suivi des cours sur les moldus à Poudlard (mieux connaître son ennemi pour mieux lui nuire) bin dans la pratique c'est pas aussi facile que ça. Il a fallu que je vive comme un clandestin, un vagabond sans vrai domicile. Au début je n'avais pas d'argent moldu et ne pouvais ni aller au ministère faire le change avec l'argent sorcier , " hey salut je suis Draco Malfoy, mangemort recherché par les autorités dans tout le pays " j'étais pas encore atteints à ce point là .. ni utiliser la magie .. c'est le principe de la vie moldu et un sorcier dans un village moldu, c'est vite fait repéré alors autant me tenir à carreau…donc je faisais du portes à portes. je dormais chez qui voulait bien m'accueillir , avec ma belle gueule c'était facile. Mais bon quelques fois je dormais dans la rue, je m'en souviens , des longues nuits froides assis sur un bord de trottoir dans une rue étroite, ça me rappellerait presque ma condition d'aujourd'hui ,à l'exeption que j'étais libre , pas enchaîné à un vulgaire mur de pierre. Et le pire c'était pour manger. Non je n'allais pas jusqu'à fouiller dans les poubelles ,ni à faire la manche dans les métros. En fait les moldus m'invitaient bien souvent à manger quand je dormais chez eux , ou bien pour que j'aille voir ailleurs on me mettait dehors à coups de " tiens mon petit prend ça et ne reviens plus, on est pas à l'hospice ici " et j'avais à défaut d'avoir un lit tout chaud , à manger. Certes j'ai perdus pas mal de kilos faut l'avouer mais bon je ne suis pas mort de faim.

En tout cas, là il m'est apparue la dure réalité de la vie … sans argent on est rien .. finalement l'idéologie des Malfoy n'était pas si fausse que ça quand mon père me disait que la réussite c'est le pouvoir et que le pouvoir c'est l'argent…ceci dit, sa recherche la mené aux portes d 'Azkaban. Bref, il me fallait cet argent alors j'ai cherché dans toute sorte de quartier des petits boulots.

Bon là c'est clair, la fierté Malfoyenne en a pris un coup. Je suis devenu serveur dans un bar. Et je crois vraiment que la chance était avec moi à cette époque parce que déjà, ce job je l'ai eu sans CV (hum je crois bien c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent cette fiche avec toute ton expérience) et juste avec ma gueule d'ange. Et donc, la journée j'étais serveur mais ne trouvant de vrai domicile et contraint soit de squatter chez quelqu'un, soit de dormir sur le trottoir, je me suis trouvé un boulot de nuit mieux payé que l'autre, j'étais serveur, toujours, mais dans une pseudo boite de nuit. En tout et pour tout , après quelques mois de travail, j'ai pu économiser assez pour cohabiter avec un moldus , une connaissance de travail, on partageait le loyer et franchement on s'entendait plutôt bien. A cela près, qu'on à même finit pas partager plus qu'un simple loyer et une très " profonde " amitié.

Pour tout avouer je me pensais " normal " à cette époque. En tout cas c'est comme ça que je voyais les choses , un hommes avec une femme point barre, il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin ça s'emboîte et ça fait plein de marmots, c'est fait pour être ensemble. On va dire qu'aujourd'hui mon concept de la normalité a nettement évolué. Qu'est ce que la normalité au fond ? Bref, j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre surtout avec mon éducation et toutes les polémiques qui tournent autour de ça (aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers), seulement voilà, après avoir repoussé l'échéance jusqu'à son terme, me faire vomir jusqu'au tripes, me haïr et même avoir penser au suicide, j'ai été contraint d'admettre, un soir, dans ma douche, érection tendu comme une barre de fer et quelques tours de main plus tard, que " putin c'était vraiment bandant ".

Le faite de se masturber en pensant à un homme m'a à la fois choqué et à la fois .. j'ai eu l'impression de me découvrir … c'était l'expérience la plus intéressante que je n'avais jamais fait, bien sur j'avais déjà fait ça en pensant à des femmes et même pratiquer avec des femmes mais en pensant à un homme c'était Waou……rien qu'en y repensant ça pourrait me faire naître une érection ….enfin si j'étais pas dans cet endroit morbide.

Après avoir découvert mon homosexualité tout seul, j'ai expérimenté a 2 et par merlin c'était encore meilleur et donc de fil en aiguille j'ai finit par sortir avec mon colocataire.

Au final c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu réellement m'en sortir, il m'a appris tout ce que je ne savais pas sur les moldus (genre l'utilisation de micro onde ,la merveilleuse invention de la télévision) et puis avec lui, j'ai commencé a réapprendre a vivre, à ne plus me cacher (phobie paranoïaque),à être quelqu'un, et surtout à aimer et se faire aimer. Il me manque…….

On a vécu dans notre petit appartement pendant 2 ans. Par merlin 2 ans de tranquillité totales dans mon petit cocon personnel avec lui. On n'avait pas quitté nos travails, je suis juste monté en grade, j'étais barman ,ce qui avouons le, est un boulot beaucoup plus respectable et digne qu'être larbin à se trémousser pour les clients.

Voilà ou j'en étais avant que ma vie devienne un fiasco ,c'est quand tout va bien que le passé vous rattrape en flèche pour vous faire sombrer et abandonner votre paradis.

* * *

Ils ont débarqué chez moi un matin, alors que mon petit ami était parti faire un tour dehors. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ils ont retrouvés ma trace mais les faits sont là, ils m'ont retrouvé et m'ont embarqué. J'ai tenté de résister, ça a bien duré 20 minutes et là je dis merci a ma participation en tant que mangemort au près du seigneur des ténèbres pour au moins, m'avoir perfectionné dans la magie sans baguette, parce que cette dernière est bien enfoui dans un coffre blindé d 'une banque moldue… avec toutes mes autres affaires de sorcier d'ailleurs. Finalement, l'un d'entre eux a finis pas me toucher d'un sort de stupéfixion et je me suis effondré au sol. Vous allez me dire que j'aurai pu transplaner , mais non décidément, ils se sont améliorer à l'académie des auror… ils avaient bloqué tout l'appartement avec un sort antitransplannage et un autre pour bloquer les issues.

Contraint et forcé ,ils m'ont emmenés avec eux et je me suis retrouvé dans une cellule un peu plus design que celle-ci. Je suis resté 1 jour ou 2 à me ronger les sangs car j'étais dans une total incertitude .. qu'allaient-ils faire de moi ? me tuer ? hummm pas tout de suite car je pourrai encore leurs être utile, je pourrai leurs balancer quelques informations. Qu'ont-ils fait de mon petit ami moldu ? qu'a-t-il penser quand il est rentré et que je n'étais pas là ? ça c'est une question à laquelle je peux répondre…un sort d'oubliette voilà ce qu'eux ont fait, les salauds comment ont-ils pu ruiné ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime comme ça ? Bien sûr ils s'en foutent, ils me veulent juste moi et puis ils ont du se dire que c'était mieux pour un moldu de ne pas connaître ma véritable identité et puis c'est risqué de confier le secret sorcier a un moldu……blablabla le refrain que me servira le ministère si j'avais l'autorisation de leur adresser la parole.

S'en est suivi un long interrogatoire, qui pour ma part, c'est fait à la manière muette et mal entendante, je leur est envoyé un doigt pour qu'il se le foute là où je pense pour réponse. Ils ont commencé à rigoler et devant mon mutisme qui a duré quelque bonnes heures… ils ont finalement tenter la manière forte et soit dit en passant " impardonnable " pour me faire cracher trois mots " je vous emmerde ".

Et là encore il m'ont tabassé, à la manière moldue cette fois. Et c'est finalement un autre auror qui m'a " sauvé " ou " achevé " comme vous préférez.

- Puisque tu veut vraiment creuser ta tombe bien qu'elle soit très profonde, depuis longtemps. On va passer la main à nos supérieurs qui sont malheureusement pour toi connard, beaucoup moins patient que moi et mon cher collègue. On se reverra, peut être pour tes mamours avec un détraqueur … qui sait. Je manquerai ça pour rien au monde.

Les 2 zigotos, qui ont sûrement du obtenir leur diplômes dans un pétard surprise, ont quitté la place sans avoir au préalable frappé ma chère personne .

- C'est comme ça qu'on dit au revoir au gens de ton espèce sale con .

Je me suis retrouvé seul pendant quelques minutes, j'ai pu reprendre le peu de dignité qu'il me restait pour affronter sans faillir le soit disant " auror-en-chef-de-le-brigade-je-me-la-pète-et-plus-au-que-mon-cul. Et la c'est une crise d'apoplexie que j'ai faillis faire en voyant arriver…..tenez-vous bien …Neville Londubat.

- Alors là je suis en pleine hallucination, dis-je

- Bonjours connard, me répond-il.

- On peut pas dire que l'amabilité soit quelque chose de courant chez vous autres.

- Pas avec des gens comme toi Malfoy.

- Je me contenterai de " petit con " ou " connard " , " Malfoy " dans ta bouche fait trop distingué par rapport à ce que tu es véritablement ! Je lance avec un rictus incontesté breveté Malfoy and Cie.

- Trêve de plaisanteries Malfoy, me répond-il en accentuant très fortement sur mon nom.

Un sourire ne peut s'empêcher de s'afficher sur mon visage face a se crétin doublé d'un idiot de Gryffondor. Par merlin, comment a-t-il pu devenir Auror ? Aussi négligent, écervelé et éternellement maladroit soit il ? C'est le monde a l'envers bientôt on va m'apprendre que Potter et consigné clochard chez les moldus.

- Je vais te poser des questions et par merlin Malfoy, tu va y répondre…je ne peux pas te menacer de mon propre chef, je te connais trop bien pour savoir que le chantage ne marchera pas avec toi alors je te conseil de….

- Tu ne me connais pas, et je t'interdis de ne serai-ce que prétendre savoir ce que je vaux, le coupais-je sèchement.

- Peu m'importe , sache que soit tu réponds bien gentiment a mes questions, soit je te relègue a mes 2 collègues qui, a ce que je vois, s'entendent déjà très bien avec toi, me dit-il en examinant mon visage déjà trop tuméfié, avec un rictus , sérieusement ça lui va vraiment pas…

- Vraiment ? depuis quand a-t-on l'autorisation de tabasser des détenus ? c'est beau la justice !

- Arrête avec ta moral à 2 mornilles Malfoy.. me répond-il avec (oh touché…) un regard presque honteux. C'est pour t'aider…

- M'aider ? laisse moi partir ça ira plus vite.

- Ne rigole pas avec moi, maintenant réponds au questions.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ça me fait rire, le ministère se doit de couvrir les atrocités des aurors ? c'est pas possible autrement, même mangemorts on doit être traité avec respect (j'exagère un peu la ? ? ) Bref, ça ne s'arrêtera pas la croyez moi.

- Nom, prénom, âge, date de naissance, sexe

j'avoue j'ai fait mon bon prince j'ai bien voulu répondre à ça…

- Malfoy ,Draco, 20 ans, né le 5 juin 1980, sexe masculin, vous voulez marquer les mensurations aussi ?

Faut pas être trop clément non plus…..

- Ca ira, reconnaissez-vous les faits pour lesquels vous êtes détenu ici, qui sont les suivants…. Pratique de la magie et surtout magie noire envers moldus et sorciers tous sorts confondus ; utilisation des impardonnables ; mangemort reconnu et non repenti ; fuite des autorités. Avouez-vous Mr Malfoy, être pleinement conscient de vos actes et reconnu coupable selon faits et témoins oculaires ?

Blanc,…….. alors là j'ai vraiment pas envie de répondre à ça. Il pense quoi ? que je vais délibérément m'ouvrir à lui ? je pourrais avouer de toute façon je suis foutu. Mais je connais bien le fonctionnement du ministère pour avoir eu un parent proche y travaillant… je peux déjà prédire que la prochaine question sera sur ce qu'était ma vie ce que j'ai fait pendant et après la guerre …et surtout… où sont les autres.

- Réponds Malfoy

- C'est plus Monsieur ?

- Tu es déjà pré-condamné de toute façon, autant avouer tout de suite qu'on continue…

- Plutôt crever, fis-je en un murmure.

- T'inquiète pas ça viendra plus vite que tu ne le pense.

Mon regard se pose sur lui, on se fixe pendant quelques secondes, je me connais assez pour dire que mon regard est perçant, déstabilisant et terriblement froid, dénué d'expression à cet instant précis ; alors que le sien tente désespérément de lire en moi, de trouver la faille inexistante.

- Tu ne dira rien n'est ce pas ?

J'hausse les épaules, tout cela est d'un ennui. On sait tout les deux que quoi que je dise je finirai sous les barreaux ou pire…….donc à quoi bon me donner la peine ….

Ca a duré comme ça pendant 3 quarts d'heures. Londubat, après avoir décrété que ma coopération était inexistante (Il a mis un temps à comprendre le stupide Gryffondor) a décidé de me remettre entre les mains des 2 autres abrutis en toutes connaissances de causes (soit qu'ils vont me tabasser).

Ils m'ont menotté et m'ont emmené dans une cellule beaucoup plus lugubre que la première. J'étais déjà pas mal endommagé et ce qu'ils m'ont affligé en plus arrivé sur place a été encore pire, et je me souviens juste qu'on m'a projeté contre un putin de mur et boom trou noir inconscience … et me voilà aujourd'hui , je viens de me réveiller.. en supposant que je dormais…

Quelle galère, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent faire de moi… continuer un interrogatoire sans fin ou me condamner toute suite, limite sans procès que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Avec de la chance, il s'imagine que je mourrai terré ici avant de devoir conclure cette affaire.

Ca leur embouche un coin ça, je sais des choses et eux ne peuvent sans servir. Par mon nom, j'étais un mangemort haut placé malgré ma foireuse tentative de meurtre sur le vieux fou, et étant jugé (de façon tout à fait légitime) comment dire … " mauvais pour tuer " j'étais beaucoup plus utile en tant qu'espion, donc je cherchais et fouinais… je ne participais qu'aux attaques massives, il y en a eu 2. L'attaque de Pré-au-lard et le combat final. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis une vraie source d'informations, en particulier sur Vous-savez-qui lui-même et ces sbires, étant donné que j'étais, la plupart du temps, avec lui pour faire un compte rendu de mes missions.

Et donc parallèlement, je sais aussi beaucoup de choses compromettantes sur le ministère. Vous allez me dire pourquoi ne pas utiliser ça à mon avantage ? et je vous répond bien sûr que je pourrai.. rien que la façon dont je suis traité ferais renvoyer la moitié des aurors du ministère. Mais le problème est que ça ne suffirai pas a me faire acquitter et surtout le point non négligeable qui croirait un mangemort, qui plus est un Malfoy reconnu pour les magouilles et le mensonge et non la sincérité. Nan, décidément je n'ai pas de solution. J'ai quelques vrais arguments qui pourrais alléger ma peine .. déjà techniquement parlant, je n'ai jamais tué, j'ai blessé, torturé, (ce qui n'est pas mieux, faut l'avouer ) je ne suis pas comme tous les mangemorts qui m'entouraient , j'ai pas le désir d'éradiquer les moldus, au départ je les méprisais je n'ai pas la prétention de me prendre pour le tout puissant, je ne m'autorise pas le droit de vie ou de mort. Ensuite, contrairement aux charges portées, je suis un mangemort repenti, j'ai quand même vécu 3 ans chez les moldus.

Et puis j'ai…… " aidé " à la victoire, enfin un petit coup de pousse quoi …. Sauf que personne le sait …….. ou les seuls au courant me veulent mort, enterré 30 pieds sous terre ou en rendez vous privé avec un détraqueur ……. Autant oublier l'idée….

Je sens la fatigue revenir, ça doit bien faire 2 ou 3h que je rumine tout seul…. Et puis j'ai mal à l'estomac …. Ça doit bien faire 2 jours qu'ils ne m'ont pas donné à manger. J'ai à peine de quoi boire. Si je ne meurs pas ni de froid ni de mes blessures ce sera de faim et de déshydratation…

Je vais tenter de me rendormir, je précise " tenter " parce que je ne peux même pas m'allonger … dormir assis c'est vraiment pas le grand luxe… Avec de la chance je suis en plein cauchemar et je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller auprès de mon petit ami, dans le fond de mon lit tout chaud et dans quelques minutes j'irai prendre une bonne douche et déguster mon petit déj'…. Dans quelques minutes je serais sorti de ce mauvais rêve…….

à suivre...

* * *

Marki d'avoir lu, gros poutoux poutoux...

Nodrie.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey bonjour, voili voila le second chapitre c'est un POV Harry cette fois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!! bonne lecture !

**Paring :**HPDM

**Rating :**M (langage vulgaire, allusion approfondie)

**Disclamer : **tous les droits vont à JKR!

**Avertissement :**il s'agit d'un slash (relations homosexuels, entre 2 hommes) donc maintenant vous voila prévenu...

**Résumé :**(POV alterné) Draco se réveille attaché, enfermé. Que lui est-il arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre? ou est-il et qu'advient-il d'Harry

* * *

**Save me from them**

**Chapitre2 : Alone, what else ?**

Mon réveil sonne, c'est déjà le matin… et quel matin…. On est lundi, ça veut dire TRAVAIL. Je tends lascivement une main vers le bouton d'arrêt de mon réveil qui me crache aux oreilles. Je reste quelque instant, dans mon lit, seul… et j'attends. Doucement mes yeux s'ouvrent, je soupir, las de toujours me réveiller dans mon énorme lit aux couettes confortable et de me dire que je n'ai personne avec qui partager mon petit déjeuner ce matin. Ce lit me rappelle trop bienma solitude.

Au bout de quelquesminutes demélancolie intense, je me lève et vais dansma cuisine me préparer un café noir, histoire de ne pas me rendormir d'aussi tôt. Je metsen route la cafetière. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour y prendre quelques vêtements et me dirige vers la douche.

Je passe sans vraiment me voir devant mon miroir, le peu que j'ai entr'aperçut me fait comprendre que je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormit cette nuit… encore… putin de cauchemar.

Je me déshabille et vais ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude. Doucement je m'avance dans ma douche etme place sous le jet brûlant quicommence à descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'entends l'eau clapoter au sol et cesimple bruit réussit à me détendre. Mon esprit vagabonde… je pense… je pense à tout et à rien à la fois, à moi, à ma vie, à ma solitude. Je suis tellement seul et pourtant si bien entouré, c'est vrai j'ai des amis, des vrais qui m'ont toujours soutenu, qui m'ont relevé…je m'engouffre dans un mur, ma planète et je mis perd. Quand je suis avec eux je souris, je ris juste pour donner bonne figure pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, ils ont déjà tellement fait pour moi.

Je bouge etplace ma tête baisser sous le jet, comme pour cacher des larmes qui de toute façon n'ont jamais vraiment coulé, comme si pleurer de manifestait pas assez mes peines et ma haine…

Je suis un pâle reflet de moi-même, de ce que j'étais avant la guerre… avant que je tue. Avant qu'ils meurent… la plus par à cause de moi…

Et je suis seul, tellement seul…

Comme chaque moment passer sous ma douche je constate encore une fois et de façon pire encore le vide qui m'entoure, en laissant mon corps réagir, au désir oublié, incomblé qui régit ma vie. Comme tous les matins, je vois une érection naître et je ne peux me résigner à assouvir cette envie, je ne veux pas me rabaisser à ce point la et avouer à quelpoint la solitude me domine. Alors je reste quelquesminutes à tenter d'oublier, de refouler mon désir et paradoxalement mes mains descendent vers mon bas ventre... Des images hautement censurées me viennent à l'esprit, et mes doigts se posent délicatement sur le bout de mon sexe lorsque mon esprit se rappelle que je ne suis dans les bras de personne, que personne ne viens de m'emprisonner de ces mains et que finalement se sont bien mes propres mains qui me caressent. Pris d'un dégoût imminent je m'arrête alors que j'allais entamer un va et viens le long de mon sexe érigé. Je m'entends gémir de frustration, quoi de plus humilient franchement… Et avec un effort presque surhumain je tourne le robinet pour faire couler de l'eau froide. Seul moyen efficace de calmer mes ardeurs. Je serre les dents, mes mains se placent de part et d'autre de l'arrivée d'eau et je m'appuie sur le carrelage de la douche. J'attends que cemalaise passe et une fois fait, je remets l'eau à une température normale ; je prends le savon et me lave rapidement. Je finis par me rincer et sortir de la douche, calmement et toujours sans un regard vers le miroir je m'habille et sors pour me diriger dansla cuisine et me servir une tasse de café. D'une traite je le bois, le liquide brûlant qui ravage ma gorge semble me donner la force d'affronter cette journée.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, il est déjà temps d'aller bosser. On m'attend au ministère, je suis Auror comme j'ai toujours voulu l'être. Bien sur une fois la guerre finit, j'ai rattraper ma 7ème année manquante avecRon etHermione, puis j'ai passé 2 ans chez les Auror à apprendre et à pratiquer. Ron aussitravail au ministère etHermione elle est devenue médicomage. Aujourd'hui je m'occupe des descentes sur le terrain, je cherche et traque des trafiquants de bas étages au mangemort restant. Récemment, on a eu une piste sur un Mangemort reconnu, la descente s'est faites il y a quelques jours et je n'ai pas pu y participer (soit disant que pour le survivant le risqua est trop grand), Ils sont aller jusqu'à me cacher l'identité du dit Mangemort. Dans tous les cas, je finirais par le découvrir. Soit parce je j'aurai fouiner, soit parce qu'ils vont bien devoirme briefer sur ce qu 'il aura balancé pour mes futurs mission à venir. Et donc l'identité me serarévélée. C'est Nevile qui s'occupe du dossier a ce qu'on m'a dit, il est l'un de mes coéquipiers et l'un des meilleurs en fait, c'est fou comme la guerre à changer les gens … parfois en bien, commeNevile, qui par merlin est devenu prodigieux ; il n 'est plus le jeune gryffondor, timide et maladroit de Poudlard, il est tellement plus fier, plus digne qu'avant, et c'est tout a son honneur. En tout cas, il devrait y avoir du nouveau sur cette affaire, on m'a dit qu'on le lui avait confier spécialement pour délier la langue de notre petit pensionnaire.

Après avoir enfilé un manteau, je me dirige vers la sortie qui conduit à la ruelle derrière mon immeuble la d'où je vais pouvoir transplaner.

J'atterris le plus gracieusement du monde (c'est à dire sans classe aucune) à l'entrée du ministère. Après le contrôle dema baguette jetraverse l'atrium surpeuplé, à destination dubureau du cartier générale des Aurors. Je croise 2 ou 3 connaissances que je salut et entre enfin dans monbureau. A peine installé, je suis plongé dans l'un des dossiers qui orne mon bureau…. Une histoire de contrebande d'objet magique (et surtout dangereux) retrouvé coté moldus… Rapidement, j'en ai finis avec le rapport de mes collègues que je mets de coté. Ainsi desuite jusqu'au 5ème de la pile. Je les prends en main et me dirige vers lebureau de l'Aurors en chef. Je frappe et entre.

- Bonjour Mr Simmons

- Ah ! Potter, enfin, ça fait10 minutes que je vous appelle, vous n'avez pas lu ma note ?

- Euh non rien n'est arrivé jusqu'à monbureau. Vous vouliez me voir ? Je demande en déposant les dossiers surson bureau.

- Laissez ça par-là, oui j'ai à vous parler mais il me faut la présence de Londubas pour ça, du café ? Vous avez une minehorrible faut penser à dormir la nuit mon petit.

J'esquive sa remarque et alors qu'il jure sur " l'incapacité des notes de service a vous transmettre un message alors qu'un hibou s'en serait chargé sans problème " je questionne :

- C'est à propos de l'affaire du mangemort ?

- Evidement…me rétorque-t-il avec une pointe de cynisme.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire de qui il s'agit et me confier l'affaire ? Je tente.

- J'y viens, j'y viens, mais attendons Londubas voulez-vous…

Je me lève et vais lentement me servir une tasse de café pour finalement me rasseoir et la siroté tranquillement sur mon siège… je savais que je finirai par savoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi à chaque fois ils veulent me tenir ausecret. Si j'ai signé c'est aussi pour casser du mangemort, la paperasse c'est intéressant 2 minutes… je ne vais pas m 'effondrer parce que mon passé me hante, il le fait déjà très bien la nuit pas besoin qu'il s'accapare mes journées. Dans tous les cas je suis l'Auror spécialisé pour ça avecNevile et notre équipe. Ils ne peuvent pas me garder éloigné très longtemps. Je ne sais pas face aux mangemorts j'ai une force de persuasion étonnante juste par ma présence … je fais de l'ironie maintenant ça devient désespérant.

Un coup frappé à la porte me fait sortir de ma rêverie.

- Mr Simmons, Harry.

- Nevile, je réponds avec un salut de la tête.

- Ca va Londubas, Potter on ne vous paye pas pour bavarder. Asseyez-vous Londubas.

Ce qu'il fit après s'être attardé sur la cafetière …j'aime bien cette façon détourner de faire enrager notre patron. Après un long soupir signifiant sa résignation, il finit par s'asseoir.

- Très bien, expliquez-nous la situation, demande monpatron à Nevile.

Je vois mon collègue jeter des coups d'œil inquiet vers mon patron puis se redresser et se tourner vers moi. Il prend une profonde respiration. C'est si difficile à dire que ça ce qu'il va m'expliquer ?

- Comme tu es déjà au courant on a intercepté un Mangemort il y a de cela quelques jours. Il a été placé en cellule puisinterrogé par Lynch et Donelly ça n'a rien donné, il s'est terré au fin fond de lui-même.

- Envoyez-lui quelqu'un d'autre, de plus persuasif, je rétorque.

- Ils l'ont été … très persuasifs me murmure-t-il.

Je peux en conclure que ces 2 là ont encore abusé de leur "autorité " sur l'interpeller, 2 brutes … ça ne tiendrez qu'a moi ils seraientarrêtés pour violence envers un détenu. Mais ils sont apparemment trop utiles pour qu'on puissesans séparer. Nevile les couvrent depuis qu'ils ont intégré l'équipe... Il va y perdreça place et moi avec s'il continu. On ferait mieux de tout balancer tout desuite.

Je hoche la tête signe que j'ai saisi l'allusion et lui demande de poursuivre son explication.

- Bien donc je m'en suis occupé moi-même, je pensais que le fait qu'il me connaisse aide à le faire avouer, mais rien. Ca n'a été qu'une perte de temps, un bla-bla complètement inutile, mais au moins il a parlé.

Mon esprit fait en quelque seconde un 360° sur lui-même et enfin l'information me percute de plein fouet.

- Tu le connaissais? Nevilecomment c'est possible à mois qu'il vienne de Poudlard, je questionne.

- Exactement et c'est la qu'on a besoin de toi Harry, si j'ai pu le faire réagir tu le pourras encore plus, me rétorque-t-il.

- Je vois ou vous voulez en venir Londubas néanmoins je n'ai toujours pas donné mon autorisation…Cependant il seraitfort possible que cela puissemarcher... Potter il semblerait qu'on vous ait laissé trop longtemps de côté dans cette affaire, rajoute d'un air pensif mon patron.

Depuis le temps que je dis que je ne suis pas en sucre c'est seulement maintenant qu'on me prend au sérieux… a part ça ils m'ont complètement paumé.

- Très bien, j'en suis heureux mais si vous m'expliquiez ce que je dois faire et surtout à qui j'ai à faire ça m'éclairerai surment, je réponds.

Nevile baisse la tête, je regarde alors mon patron qui fixe mon collègue l'air très sérieux. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je me tourne versNevile une fois de plus, il prend une seconde grande respiration … je crains le pire.

- Harry je voudrais juste que tu ne te précipite pas pour faire justice toi-même et nous faire manquer l'occasion d'avoir un maximum d'information.

- Ca suffit Londubas, dite le lui, il sait ce qu'il en est deson travail.

- Nevile, ne me fais pas languir 3 secondes de plus ou c'est toi qui va manquer l'occasion de…

- C'est Malfoy, me coupe-t-il.

Un ange passa, suivit de son troupeau habituel d'angelots… Je suis la sur mon siège je sens une sueur froide descendre le long de mon dos, mes mains tremblent… alors que quelquesminutes auparavant je faisait un 360° la je suis au bord d'un précipice et le vent qui me frôle semble vouloir m'y faire tomber… Lentement j'arrive à articuler.

- Par…hum pardon ? Malfoy ?

Dite moi que c'est le fils dite moi que c'est le fils...

- C'est Draco, Harry… il est enfermé dans la cellule d'isolement.

- Attendez vous voulez dire que vous avez laissé un mangemort aussiimportant à 2 idiots tel queLynch et Donelly, je fulmine, il doit être dans une salle état et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je suis jaloux que ce ne soit pas grâce à moi.

- Je ne vous permetspas Potter, de critiquer la constitution de mes équipes !

J'ignore la remarque de mon patron et jette un coup d'œil discret et pourtant très significatifà Nevile. Par Merlin pas possible que ce soit bien lui.

- Tu es sur ? je demande d'un ton cassant

- Oui je viens de te le dire, je l'ai eu sous les yeux c'est bien lui…

Je ne sais plus quoi ressentir, il est la juste à quelques étages du mien entrain de croupir dans une cellule... Enfin ils l'ont retrouvé. Il va payer pour tous ça, ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il m'a fait, pour être partis en douce, sans expliquer pourquoi son soudain revirement de situation…oh croit moi Malfoy je vais te faire parler et, après tout, j'ai une dette a payer.

Après quelqueminutes desilence et deux ou trois gribouillage de mon patron sur un papier qui semble être une autorisation, il me dicte

- BienPotter, demain vous faites une descente au cellule essayer de tirer ce que vous pouvez de lui. Londubas vous l'accompagnez bien entendu vous le mettez au courant du dossier en cour. Je veux votre rapport sur monbureau demain soir, bref magnez vous les fesses. Vous pouvez y aller, nous dit-il en se levant et en serrant la main deNevile.

Pas encore tout à fait remis, je me lève et lui adresse un au revoir à peineaudible et sort accompagné de mon collège. Lui et moi retournons à notrebureau. Il se tient prêt du sien alors que je m'assoie fébrilement sur ma chaise, j'ouvre un dossier tentant désespérément d'oublier la nouvelle du retour de la fouine dans ma vie. Celle la je ne mis attendais pas… je l'ai tellement chercher, j'avais ce besoin constant de comprendre, il fallait que je sache le comment du pourquoi il a agit de la sorte. Ca fait 3 ans que la guerre est finit, 3 ans que j'ai tué et 3 ans qu'il était caché…Et demain je vais le voir, alors que ça fait déjà quelque jour qu'il est ici.. Mes réflexions me mènent à la fâcheuse constatation qu'on me cache vraiment trop de chose, même Nevile et alors que mes pensées me guide jusqu'à cette pseudo trahison de sa part ce dernier se manifeste.

- Ca va Harry ? Me demande-t-il l'air inquiet.

- Tu aurais pus au moins m'en parler. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ça pouvait m'intéressait d'avoir Malfoy sous la main ?

- Tu connais les ordres, me rétorque-t-il d'un ton à la fois sévère et désolé.

- J'en n'ai rien à faire ! Mince c'est de Malfoy que l'on parle tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est ! dis-je en me levant et en m'avançant vers lui.

- Je ne pouvais rien faire, maintenant rassie toi et termine tes rapports...

- La ferme tu m'entends ! ! Dis-je en l'attrapant par le col, on est ami tu aurais pu me le faire comprendre.

J'ai les dents serrées, je sens mon flux magique bouillir en moi. Par Merlin je me sens réanimé, rien que ton nom en tête, Malfoy, me fait enrager.

- Harry c'est le contre coup de la nouvelle, je n'y suis pour rien, tu cherche un bouc émissaire. JE N'Y PEUX RIEN ! TU LE SAIS ! Me dit-il en me regardant d'un œil noir.

Ca protestation et suivie d'unlong silence qui nous plombe encore plus dans une atmosphère tendue. Je sens mes jambes qui flageolent et mes yeux me piquent. Comment tous ont-ils pu me laisser en dehors de cette affaire depuis le temps que je le cherche depuis le temps que je veux savoir… le plus calmementpossible (à savoir pas grand chose) je tente de reprendre une respiration normale la mienne étant devenu presque erratique. Lentement mes mains ce désert du col deNevile.

- Hey ça va aller… on l'a retrouvé Harry, me murmure–t-il sachant très bienla cause de ma soudaine perte de contrôle.

- Je vais lui foutre une raclée pour m'avoir laisser 3 ans avec unpunching-ball à la place de sa mâchoire, dis-je en le relâchant finalement.

- Doucement Harry, il doit être salement amoché, me dit-il.

Effectivement j'avais oublier ce léger détail…

- Sans rire, Nevile, pourquoi avoir laisserLynch et Donelly s'occuper de lui tu sais très bien qu'ils sont difficiles a gérer. Ils sont incontrôlables même.

- Je sais mais c'était les seuls a pouvoir s'occuper de lui, les autres sont sur une autre affaire.

- Hein, hein…………………… tu ne pourras pas les couvrir bien longtemps… il……, il va falloir l'emmener ?

- Je pense bien, oui …

- Il est si mal en point queca ?

- Hier c'étaitencore acceptable, on aurait pus faire passer ça pour une dégringolade dans les escaliers du ministère… mais ils se sont chargés de l'accompagner en cellule.

- Très bien, je préviendrais sainte mangouste qu'on a un prisonnier a faire soigner…

- Si tu tombe sur elle, tu fais comment ?

- La chute d'escalier va rester à l'ordre du jour je pense…

- Quand tu lui diras de qui il s'agit…

- Je saisça Nevile, elle va sûrement m'accuser à tort, maisHermione n'est pas si tortionnaire queca, elle va finir par retrouver la raison face à son " ryry " de meilleur ami…

- Tu déteste ce surnom.

- Je déteste ce surnom.

- Elle va t'en faire baver.

- Elle va m'en faire baver mais je peux m'en sortir sans une commotion cérébrale si elle est de bonne humeur.

- Que merlin t'entende, j'ai besoin de toi demain, tu es la clé de cette issue.

- Nevile…

- Hum ?

- Comment est-il ?

- Je t'ai l'ai dit, très amoché, il est sûrement en très mauvais état a l'heure qu'il est…

- Nan, je parle pas de ca… lui, comment est-il ?

- Ooh… bin, il est toujours le même Harry. Il a changé physiquement en 3 ans mais il est bien égal a lui même…

- Toujours le même… me murmurais-je.

L'atmosphère se détends, je retourneà mes dossiers, Nevile fait de même.

Au bout de ma pile, quand je m'apprête à partir alors qu'il n'est que 16h del'après midi, Nevile me demande de ne rien faire à propos des rapports de Malfoy, qu'il s'en occupe, que je ne suis pas encore en état d'après lui.

- Je ne voudrais pas en venir aux mains la prochaines fois que tu essaieras dem'étrangler. Nan, il vaut mieux que tu réfléchisses tranquillement, commeca, demain, a tête reposé, on sera d'attaque. Je t'envoie le dossier une fois qu'il sera terminé.

- Bien, désolé Nevile pour… et merci, vraiment, à… ,à demain.

- C'est ça à demain.

Lentement je referme la porte derrière moi et je me dirige dans l'atrium. Une fois sortie je transplane jusqu'à la ruelle devant chez moi placé à cet effet. Je monte les escaliers et ouvre la porte de mon appartement, je m'y engouffre, il me paraît si sombre, ma mélancolie renaît à la seconde ou mon pied s'est posé sur le paillasson. Mécaniquement j'enlève ma robe et la pose sur une patère. Je me déchausse et vais m'asseoir sur mon canapé. La tête en arrière je songe. Ma vie va prendre un tournant auquel je ne m'attendais pas de si tôt. Et le viragea l'air serré… c'est ton come-back Malfoy et demain tu n'as pas intérêt a me décevoir parce que je ne te louperais pas…

Tu m'exècre tellement mon ennemi, ma Nemesis. Tu m'as absolument pourri la vie. Pendant 6 ans tu m'as fait endurer ce que personne sauf peut-être Voldemort, n'a réussi à me faire ressentir, cette méprise, cette haine… cette envie de destruction… je te le dois Malfoy. Tu m'as appris à détester Malfoy, je connaissaisl'insupportable avec les Dursley, j'ai connu l'invivable, l'insurmontable avec toi…

Et si seulement on s'était arrêté la... maisNan il a fallu que tu me demande d'encore plus te méprisé, tu es devenu Mangemort pendant notre 6eme année et croit le ou non, j'ai eu pitié de toi, Franchement tu semblais si fier… et tu t'es rabaisser à lécher les bottes de cette face de serpent… tu es une pure contradiction Malfoy.

Dans tous les cas ma haine a empiré face à ce choix… étais-tu jaloux de la haine encore plus grande quej'éprouvais pour Voldemort ? voulais-tu que j'ai une réelle raison de te détester au delà du raisonnable ? voulais-tu une raison de mourir Malfoy ?

Je ne peux me résoudre à voir un rapprochement avec moi dans ce choix, après tout si ce n'était pas le cas peut être aurais-tu choisis le bon camp. D'ailleurs ne l 'as-tu pas finalement choisit Malfoy ? ? ? C'est quoi ces actions lors du combat final, pourquoi avoir attaqué tes congénères, pourquoi nous avoir protégé et sauvé, tu nous détestait presque autant que tu me détestais, et par merlin, Malfoy, pourquoi m'avoir aidé et encouragé. Je n'oublierais pas ce regard Malfoy, plein de haine et pourtant emplie decompassion. C'est ridicule, on ne lit pas les émotions d'une manière siperceptible en un regard d'un quart de seconde et pourtant il m'a traversé. C'est lui qui m'a hanté et poussé à te retrouvé pour comprendre, Malfoy.

Je pousse un soupir delassitude.

Vas-tu m'accorder ta vérité, vas tu me permettre de te comprendre… tu me hantes pour avoir eu ces actes envers moi, envers mes amis, je ne te comprends plus…

Je ne peux empêcher un bâillement de sortir et je regarde l'heure, ca fait déjà une bonne heure de passé depuis que je suis rentré, je décide de me lever et je me dirige dans la salle de bain. Je me positionne devant le lavabo et fait couler de l'eau. Une fois qu'elle est à température adéquate, je mets le bouchon et rempli le lavabo. Lentement je pose mes mains de part et d'autres du lavabo. Ma tête avance mécaniquement vers le bassin d'eau et délicatement et le bout de mes cheveux se mouillent, l'eau remonte à la racine provoquant cette sensation de chatouillis, petit à petit mon visage descend et je suis immergé, d'abord mon nez puis délicatement ma bouche palpe l'eau. Je ferme les yeux et mes cils reçoivent le contact délicat de l'eau. Une fois le visage complètement immergé, j'ose ouvrir les yeux. Je distingue devant moi l'eau clair obscurcie par ma présence et le bouchon en face de mon nez. Le calme de l'eau me parle, je repense encore à tout ça, à Malfoy, à mes amis, ma solitude et avant que mon corps réclame de l'oxygène, je pousse un énorme cri dans cette eau, je sens les bulles de monsouffle me toucher le visage de manière presque hystérique. Voilà ce que je suis, unsimple humain, sorcier qui cris sa détresse de toutes ces forces, tout son âme et que personne n'entend car il la camoufle dans le plus profond des abysses. Mon corps se fait lourd, et avant que mes poumons réclame de force de l'oxygène, je ressors à toute vitesse du lavabo avec une inspiration profonde et bruyante. Je regarde l'eau puis ferme les yeux, des gouttes me tombent du visage et des cheveux. Je me lave de mes problèmes. Mécaniquement j'enlève le bouchon et me sèche la figure. Je suis soudain très fatigué, épuisé par ces nouvelles et par se vide qui encore une fois ne me lâche pas d'une semelle… Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur ma couette, sans plus attendre je sens mon esprit quitter le réelle et s'envoler vers le monde du rêve…

* * *

_Il faisait sombre cette nuit là, les nuages avaient obscurci le ciel ne laissant traverser que quelque rayon de la lune. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, aussi dangereuse que vaste et arborescente… Il s'avançait douloureusement vers sa fin, son futur calvaire, aumilieu de cette forêt interdite, c'est Dumbledore lui même qui l'avait condamné à cette mise à mort, sans jamais n'avoir interféré pour changer cela, il n'était plus le garçon qui a survécu mais celui qui se sacrifiait, au profit de tous, pour la bonnecause. Le courage lui dictant ces pas, le remords de respecter son éthique de gryfondor au fond de son cœur. Sous sa cape, il s'avançait jusqu'à percevoir 2 Mangemorts qu'ils suivit sans un mot puis rapidement il se retrouva devant celui qui va mettre fin à ces souffrances, celui par qui tout à commencer … il se remémore à tour de rôle la mort de ces parents, de Cédric, … deSirius et des autres tombés pendant l'affrontement… Il serait les dents et une fois le discours du vil serpent psalmodiant surson absence ; Il se découvrit et se positionna face à lui… attendant que quelque chose se passe … que sa mort arrive. Cela fait-il mal de mourir ? Un sort fut jeté après quelques mots échangé entre les deux adversaires… un éclair vert sortie dela baguette de son asseyant, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers sa cible …vers lui-même. Le regard sévère et pourtant terriblement triste d'Harry se fixa sur ce flux lumineux qui s'apprêtaient a l'atteindre … les verts sa couleur préférée … Puis un toc retenti dans l'ensemble de la scène faisant régner le calme dans ce morceau de foret et suspendant le temps de la bataille, puis un second toc assourdissant retenti dans le ciel et Harry, alors qu'un troisième se faisant plus dort retenti dans un grondement, se senti tiré vers l'arrière …_

Toc-toc, lesimple bruit du hibou frappant à ma fenêtre vient de me réveiller en sursaut et de me sortir de mon cauchemar. La tête entre les mains, je soupir résigné d'être hanté par ce même cauchemar… celui d'une mort prochaine, quand on sait qu'elle va bientôt nous frapper mais qu'on ne peut rien faire face à ce destin inéluctable.

Lentement je détache les mains de mon visage et les passe dans mes cheveux, je me lève etreplace mes vêtements froissés. Dehors le soleil décline à l'horizon. Je m'apprête a aller versma cuisine quand le hibou d'un tocme rappel sa présence, je m'avance puis lui prend ce qu'il m'apporte et le remercient d'une petite friandise. D'un pincement amical il m'en remercie et s'envole sans attendre de réponse de ma part. Je jette un coup d'œil, c'est de la part de Nevile.

"_Harry, j'ai bossé sur le dossier, il y a tous ce que l'on sait déjà, les hypothèses et le rapport sur Malfoy père et ce qu'on a pu tirer du fils. Bonne lecture, vient en forme demain._

_Nevile._ "

Jerepose la note et ouvre le dossier. Je feuillette les quelques pages qu'il contient. Rien de bien nouveau, c'est sur que s'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche, forcement ça ne va pas aider à remplir le dossier. Je m'attarde sur une des pages, on l'aurait retrouvé dans un appartement moldus, … ça m'étonne de lui ça … logement à son nom qui plus est, et d'un certain Brian Wexler, moldus lui aussi… étrange…

Jerepose le dossier et vais finalement vers la destination initiale que j'avais prévu à savoirla cuisine. Je sors de quoi me faire un bon repas consistant, surtout que je n'ai rien pus avaler ce midi … unecote de bœuf avec des petits pois feront l'affaire. Je me mets tranquillement au fourneau sur le rythme d'une chaîne de clip moldus qui passe sur montéléviseur. Hum…30 seconds to mars je crois bien…

Quelque tour de spatule et 3 fausses notes plus tard, je m'installe devant la dite télé et déguste mon repas. Une fois finis, jelance un sort de nettoyage et me réinstalle dans le canapé pour m'y endormir jusqu'au petit matin, télé allumé, encore habillé et toujours aussi seul.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le premier, le 3ème arrivera prochainement j'espère faire au plus vite il est déja écrit, je dois le taper sur mon pc et ce sera bon voili voilou!! gros poutous (et encore désolé pour les fautes...)

Nodrie.


	3. That promises to be folk!

Hey bonjour tout le monde, petits lecteurs qui ètes tombés par hasard sur cette page (ou pas si on constate que c'est le chapitre 3 déja ... bref...) vraiment désolé pour tout le retard que j'ai pris à taper mon chap vraiment je m'en mord les doigts (mais pas trop ça fait mal...) donc voila le chap 3 j'espère qu'il plaira sinon bin faites le moi savoir lol ... je suis toute ouïe.

Je m'excuse aussi de pas avoir répondu a review promis je n'y manquerai plus

PS: (encore..) désolé pour les fautes restantes mais comme mème merci a Zouille pour avoir lu et corrigé ce chap

**Paring :**HPDM

**Rating :**M (langage vulgaire, allusion approfondie)

**Disclamer : **tous les droits vont à JKR!

**Avertissement :**il s'agit d'un slash (relations homosexuels, entre 2 hommes) donc maintenant vous voila prévenu...

**Résumé :**(POV alterné) Draco se réveille attaché, enfermé. Que lui est-il arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre? ou est-il et qu'advient-il d'Harry

**

* * *

********Save me from them**

**Chapitre 3 : That promises to be folk !**

Un coup frappé, une porte qui peine à s'ouvrir, des beuglements désagréables, voilà à quoi ressemble mon jolie réveil matinal, enfin réveil… à demi conscient, je suis complètement dans les vaps. Je sens qu'on me soulève, on me parle, je ne comprends rien ou peut-être que je ne cherche pas à comprendre justement. On me met debout et on m'indique de marcher jusqu'au dehors de ma cellule. Je peine à avancer un pied, j'ai tellement mal partout, mon dos crie au désespoir, mes jambes flageolent, j'ai faim…

« Remarquant » ma peine, comme s'ils pouvaient s'en soucier, ils se décident à me porter. Quel honte franchement, se faire porter comme si je ne pouvais pas marcher tout seul. Ok c'est effectivement le cas mais cela ne sert à rien de le souligner….

Après quelques minutes de lutte physique pour avancer (et mentale pour mettre ma dignité de côté…) on arrive enfin à atteindre cette porte. Mes yeux commencent à s'ouvrir.

L'un des deux zigotos me menotte et s'en suit une très longue marche dans les couloirs sans fin, bordés de cellules du ministère. Ils me tiennent chacun sous un bras pour que je puisse avancer. Ainsi on passe devant toute sorte de couloirs, je perçois quelque fois des pleurs, des hurlements, des insultes envers les gardes de cellules.

Enfin on arrive devant une porte, la dernière si mes souvenirs sont corrects, celle qui mène à la sortie des « prisons ». L'un des gardes l'ouvre et je me retrouve aveuglé, éblouis par la luminosité qui traverse la pièce et qui cogne directement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Un Auror t'attend, me dit un des deux mecs.

Je me détache de leur « aide » et tente vainement de tenir debout pour affronter l'Auror en question. Et puis que me veulent-ils ? Je suis muet comme une tombe ils devraient commencer à désespérer.

Tout en me jurant de mener la vie dure jusqu'au bout à tout le ministère réunit, j'arrive à faire trois pas en direction de l'Auror qui m'attend. Il est face à moi, je ne peux distinguer que sa silhouette. Mon avancée continue, mais forcément, il a fallu que mes jambes me quittent et en deux temps trois mouvements, je tombe genoux au sol dans un bruit sourd. La douleur de ma chute raisonne dans chaque parcelle de mes membres endoloris. Je tente de me relever mais les quelques efforts précédent mon littéralement achevé.

Je sens une présence s'avancer, sûrement ce stupide Auror qui vient de sortir d'une léthargie monstrueuse et qui remarque enfin ma présence.

- Debout Malfoy, me dit-il durement tout en tendant un bras vers mon épaule.

A peine a-t-il posé sa main que je me recule vivement pour échapper a se contact à la fois douloureux et humiliant, j'ose à peine relever la tête.

- Content de te revoir Connard, me crache-t-il tout en se redressant.

Sur ces mots, j'en déduis d'un, que je connais cette voix, plutôt que je connais ce « connard », et ensuite que c'était à mon avis loin d'être une connaissance avec qui j'étais en bons termes… je sais je suis d'une perspicacité étonnante même dans les pires instants.

Alors que je me décide enfin à mettre un nom sur cette voix si connue à mes oreilles, je relève difficilement la tête et entre aperçois mon cauchemar… ce visage si banal avec pourtant de si grands et magnifiques yeux verts… mais bien sûr cette voix … et c'est alors que son nom se forme sur le bout de mes lèvres que mon corps, une fois de plus me lâche, je m'évanouis, du brouillard se forme sous mes yeux je me sens me déconnecter puis… c'est le noir total, je sens à peine les deux bras qui me rattrapent pour m'éviter la chute.

Des sons, j'entends des sons … de l'air… du vent souffle doucement sur mon visage.. je reprends possession de mes sens et de moi-même … je peux dire que je suis étendu… étendu sur quelque chose de mou... un matelas je pense. Ma douleur au corps est parti, je me sens reposé … Suis-je réveillé ? Mon petit ami se trouve à côté de moi ? Est-ce la fin de mon cauchemar ? Doucement, je lève le bras sans douleur aucune, et je pose ma main sur le revêtement du drap, je laisse glisser mes doigts sur la surface … rien aucune chaleur, aucune présence…

Après quelques minutes d'apaisement interne je me décide enfin à faire face au renouveau de mon cauchemar, si il n'y a personne dans ce lit c'est bien que je suis en plein dans les enfers… Je tente enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Encore une fois mon regard est ébloui par la luminosité de la pièce, lumière venant d'une grande fenêtre ouverte, d'où la sensation agréable du vent à mon réveil. La blancheur de la pièce me ramène une fois de plus à la réalité dans laquelle je vis… ou je survis pour être plus exact… je serais donc dans un hôpital, d'où la disparition de la douleur…

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir à ma droite, je referme les yeux feintant l'inconscience. Quelqu'un s'avance jusqu'à mon chevet. On touche mon front et vérifie chacun de mes pansements. Alors seulement ma curiosité l'emporte et je consens à ouvrir les yeux … encore une fois la lumière m'ébloui … je sens mon « médicomage » se crisper sur ma jambe droite qu'il était entrain d'ausculter. Lentement, je sens son regard dériver jusqu'à mon visage. Enfin je distingue deux grands yeux marron, et une grosse tignasse châtain qui ferait sévèrement jalouser n'importe quel lion sur cette planète. Elle, puisqu'il s'agit apparemment d'une femme, se rapproche de moi et toujours sans un mot, ausculte mes yeux, ma bouche et mes oreilles avant de planter sa baguette devant mon visage et de lancer un sort bilan pour le reste de mon corps.

- Tu peux bientôt sortir, les Aurors vont venir te chercher.

Sa voix cassante me fait tout juste réaliser la suite des événements, je suis à l'hôpital et je vais retourner en cellule … d'ailleurs je ne me souviens que vaguement comment je l'ai quitté et comment je suis arrivé là… deux grands yeux verts me reviennent en mémoire… Potter … je me suis évanoui. Une grimace se forme sur mon visage.

- On dirait que la mémoire te reviens Malfoy, c'est plutôt bon signe, me single-t-elle, je te laisse deux heures pour te reposer et prendre tes affaires.

J'acquiesce alors qu'elle se dirige déjà vers la porte de sortie, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, on n'ignore pas un Malfoy et on ne m'attribut encore moins ce type de regard.

- Hey Granger, car oui c'est bien elle.

Elle se retourne et me toise d'un regard suffisant presque copié collé du mien quelques années plus tôt.

- Garde ta pitié, lui crachais-je presque avec autant de mépris que ce qu'elle-même ressent pour moi.

- La pitié est bien trop supérieure à ce que je peux éprouver en ce qui te concerne Malfoy, me répond-elle.

Mon regard la transperce, je fulmine, elle m'ignore une seconde fois et tourne les talons s'en allant au dehors de ma chambre d'hôpital.

Les gens changent c'est inimaginable à quel point. A croire qu'ils ont tous passés un stage de changement de personnalité pendant que je suis parti. D'abord Londubat, maintenant Granger …

Quel genre de femme est-elle devenue ? Pas que ça me concerne vraiment…

Est-ce que je peux encore te détester après avoir autant aimé un moldu ? Après avoir fais fit de mes préjugés ? Apprécier sera difficile, mais supporter est encore envisageable … Tu ne me pardonneras sûrement jamais … prendra tu en compte ce que j'ai fais pour toi ? Pour lui ?

De toute façon cela ne peut arriver maintenant puisque je retourne à la case ministère dans quelques heures.

Et Potter… toujours le même ? Je m'attendais bien à le voir réapparaître dans ma vie à un moment ou un autre, quand je croupirai en prison, ou à mon procès, ou encore quand mon âme me sera aspirée pas ces hideux détraqueurs… en attendant c'est presque une surprise de te voir resurgir aussi vite … trop vite et encore ce n'était qu'un aperçu. Je ne me souviens plus très bien d'ailleurs…Auror hein ? C'est donc ça qu'est devenu le sauveur … j'imagine que puisqu'il était là, il va s'en doute s'occuper de mon dossier … génial, ça risque d'être folklorique.

Je suis en tout cas dans un meilleur état, c'est le seul point positif. Encore fatigué, en même temps j'ai l'impression de sortir d'une léthargie sévère, comme si j'étais resté des mois à pioncer… En attendant je pense tenir debout sans me vautrer royalement aux pieds de Potter… Merlin m'en préserve.

Bon au lieu d'estimer autant tenter le coup, je soulève le drap qui me recouvre, (oh mais ce n'est pas vrais ils m'ont mis nu en plus, aucun respect pour l'intimité des gens…) je déplace mes jambes jusqu'à pouvoir m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Doucement, mes pieds chatouillent le sol, puis se posent sur le carrelage blanc et froid. Je m'appuie de chaque côté du lit et fais basculer mon corps vers l'avant, fièrement, j'arrive à me redresser. Je tente quelques pas, mes jambes encore engourdies me font trébucher, je me rattrape comme je peux à la table de chevet, faisant valdinguer la lampe qui s'écrase au sol.

Alors que mon corps se stabilise, mon regard fait le tour de la pièce et s'arrête presque avec effroi sur une chaise où repose des vêtements de détenu, propres, affreusement rayés. Je m'avance avec réticence et les lorgnent d'un regard mauvais, non mais ils pensent vraiment que je vais porter ça ? Comme un vulgaire criminel, que je rappelle ne pas être, je préfère mes charpies de la veille.

Alors que mon dégoût s'accroît à mesure que j'examine le vêtement, la porte s'entrouvre dans un léger grincement…un courant d'air ? Une chance de sortie plutôt… Pris d'un espoir je me retourne et recherche dans la pièce un autre vêtement moins … voyant à me mettre. Par chance, une blouse d'infirmier et un pantalon pendent sur un crochet dans un recoin attenant à ma chambre. Je m'approche en titubant quelque peu et une fois le vêtement en main, l'enfile et me redirige à pas pressants (c'est-à-dire avec toute la peine du monde) vers ma porte de sortie. Doucement, je regarde par l'entrebâillement, le couloir semble vide, je l'ouvre entièrement et sort directement dans le couloir.

- Tient, tu veux sortir en douce Malfoy ?

- Merde, dis-je alors que Londubat m'attrape par la taille et m'empêche de me débattre.

- Mets-lui les menottes.

Mon regard se tourne vers son interlocuteur et oh grand merlin tout puissant Harry Potter se tient devant moi.

- Putain ce n'est pas vrai, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Merci, moi aussi Malfoy, je suis très heureux de te revoir, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Je reste figé face à ce spectacle, cet homme, qui n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé… Il est… magnifique, bien qu'il n'est pas tellement changé en trois ans, il paraît plus grand, ces cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés, son visage s'est malgré tout affiné et ces yeux si verts … oui les même que ceux que j'ai entraperçu récemment… tellement beau tellement émotif, combien de fois ai-je senti ce regard empli de haine à mon encontre… non aujourd'hui ces yeux sont toujours aussi magnifiques et pourtant une lueur méconnaissable y est inscrit… une lueur de mélancolie, il semble si déboussolé si perdu. Complètement contradictoire avec ce qu'il dégage, une prestance qu'il n'avait pas avant.

Mon inspection en profondeur le fait rougir et subitement baisser les yeux, il me fait quoi là, depuis quand je t'intimide Potter ? Reprends-toi, je t'ai connu plus mordant ! !

- Allons y Neville, on a assez perdu de temps, marmonne-t-il tout en relevant la tête sans jamais recroiser mon regard. On gagne un peu de temps, je vais signer les papiers de sortie.

- T'entend Malfoy, ta bêtise nous à fait perdre une semaine, me rétorque l'autre imbécile.

- Je vous rappelle que c'est vos potes qui m'ont tabassé ! ! ….Comment ça une semaine ? je demande.

- Tu n'es pas autorisé à parler, me dit Potter d'un ton menaçant, alors qu'il allait s'élancer dans un couloir.

La j'ai loupé un épisode, il y a 30 secondes à peine, il était paumé, désemparé (bon d'accord j'exagère), il rougissait comme une gamine et là il pourrait me tuer d'un regard si c'était possible, c'est quoi son problème ? Je sais que je deviens assez contradictoire mais la je sais plus trop sur quel pied danser.

- Je ne t'autorise pas à me dévisager de la sorte, lui rétorquais-je.

Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur son visage, là je le reconnais.

- J'en n'ai rien à foutre de ton autorisation, tu n'es pas en position de force au cas ou tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, je te tiens au bout d'une paire de menottes alors tu te la fous où je pense ton « autorisation » et tu la ferme.

Ni tenant plus je repousse Londubat qui, ne s'y attendant pas, se retrouve projeté directement contre le mur la tête la première, et je me jette sur Potter. Il n'a pas le temps de m'éviter, je le plaque de tout mon poids contre le mur et force sur sa gorge avec la chaîne de mes menottes.

Sa douleur est presque palpable il serre les dents, je jubile de lui faire fermer son clapet si facilement, les gens changent mais parfois notre nature intérieure nous rattrape.

- Mal-Malfoy arrête, halète-t-il

Je m'approche de son oreille faisant traîner mon souffle le long de sa gorge endolorit et lui murmure,

- Alors c'est ça le valeureux Potter ? Auror incapable de contrôler un détenu que se passe-t-il je te fais peur le balafré ?

Sans que je mis prépare, je reçois pour toute réponse un coup de point en plein dans l'estomac.

Un gémissement de douleur traverse mes lèvres. La force du coup me fait reculer de quelques pas, juste assez pour que Londubat, qui semble avoir repris ses esprits, m'attrape par les épaules, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Potter se décolle du mur tout en massant sa gorge douloureuse. Son regard ne m'a pas quitté depuis notre face à face rapproché. Lentement, il s'avance vers moi et me décroche une droite dans la figure. Ma lèvre s'ouvre sous la puissance du coup.

Il s'avance vers moi alors qu'un filet de sang coule le long de mon menton. Il passe lentement un doigt sur ma lèvre abîmée comme pour en effacer toute trace de son emportement, puis il me murmure, lentement, son souffle chaud, erratique avec sa blessure à la gorge me caresse le visage,

- Jamais … Jamais je n'ai eu peur de toi … tu n'es plus rien pour moi, puis son regard passe sur Londubat, on y va.

Très joli mensonge, comme si ses yeux savaient mentir… la blague.

Sans un coup d'œil a mon égard, il se remet en marche, à vive allure nous semant, Londubat et moi au passage en plein milieu des couloirs.

- Aller avance, me dit Londubat tout en me poussant.

Nous marchons le long des couloirs blancs interminables. Soudain, un bruit de dispute se fait entendre à l'intersection. Londubat me fait stopper tout mouvement.

- Tu es complètement stupide !

- Arrête, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Nan vraiment, tu te rends compte, il est resté une semaine tu m'entends une semaine ! et une fois rétablis-tu lui saute à la gorge.

- Je n'y suis pour rien… et c'est lui qui m'a sauté à la gorge je te rappelle.

Londubat s'avance en m'entraînant avec lui jusqu'au propriétaire de cette au combien divine voix qu'est celle du Survivant, dans un concerto deux voix accompagné de Granger bien évidemment. Cette dernière tourne la tête vers moi a notre arrivée et soupir.

- Tu peux le faire sil te plaît 'Mione ?

Alors que nous retrouvons Potter, papier et autorisation en mains, je le croise du regard, remarquant par ailleurs que sa rougeur à la gorge a malheureusement disparue.

Elle s'avance vers moi et tend sa baguette contre ma lèvre. D'un sort je sens quelle se dégonfle et reprend sa forme normale. Granger se retourne ensuite vers Potter.

- C'est tout ?

Et ce dernier lui fait signe de me soigner l'estomac.

Après avoir finit, elle nous raccompagne à la porte.

- Malfoy, porte-toi bien, et surtout ne laisse personne te faire du mal.

Plus qu'étonné de cet intérêt soudain pour ma personne, je serai largement resté bouche bée si je n'avais pas le contrôle totale de mes émotions. Voyant justement mon manque de réaction, qu'elle doit considérer encore plus qu'alarmant que si je m'étais exclamé que ma santé ne la concerne en rien, elle rétorque,

- Je suis médicomage, c'est dans mon devoir de veiller sur mes patients, quels qu'ils soient, et franchement je ne veux plus te revoir dans cet hôpital.

Je me disais aussi, en retour je lui adresse un léger sourire à la fois méprisant et redevable. Elle l'ignore et se tourne vers Potter et Londubat.

- Vous deux, faites attention, je ne serais pas toujours la pour rattraper vos gaffes. Harry tu ne vaux pas mieux que tes deux nigauds d'équipiers.

- Mais…, et elle lui claque la porte au nez.

Il soupir le pauvre petit Potter qui voit son amitié mise à la porte.

- T'en est sorti vivant c'est déjà ça, reprend Londubat sur le ton de la conversation.

- C'est toi qui le dis, elle m'a pratiquement agressé quand je l'ai amené ici, dit-il d'un air pensif et morose tout en me montrant du doigt.

- J'aimerais qu'on ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, je place.

Les deux se tournent vers moi et Londubat me rétorque d'un air qu'il aurait voulu méprisant mais qui est plus comparable a celui d'un chimpanzé qui louche devant deux chocogrenouilles,

- On ta dit de la fermer connard.

Et sur ces quelques mots doux, il m'attrape plus fermement le bras, Potter l'autre et la sensation de transplanage nous emporte jusqu'au ministère.

Là, ils me guident jusqu'à une salle vide ou deux chaises, une table nous attendent ainsi qu'un dossier trônant sur la dite table. On entre et Potter va directement devant le semblant de fenêtre alors que Londubat me fais m'asseoir et prend le siège d'en face. Nonchalamment il ouvre le dossier et le feuillette.

- Bien nous revoilà à la case départ, et je vais encore une fois te reposer la question, Reconnaissez-vous les faits pour lesquels vous êtes détenu ici, qui sont les suivants…. Pratique de la magie et surtout magie noire envers moldus et sorciers tous sorts confondus ; utilisation des impardonnables ; mangemort reconnu et non repenti ; fuite des autorités. Avouez-vous _Mr Malfoy_, être pleinement conscient de vos actes et reconnu coupable selon faits et témoins oculaires ? Et qu'elles ont étaient vos activités durant ces trois dernières années ? Ainsi que vos implications dans la guerre passée ?

- Techniquement ça fait plus d'une question, dis-je sarcastiquement.

J'entends Potter soupirer au loin, toujours dans son exploration de la fausse fenêtre.

- Malfoy ne m'oblige pas à-

- à quoi Londubat ? hum ? Tu vas faire comme ton petit pote Potty, me tabasser pour ensuite aller pleurer dans les jupes de Granger ?

- La ferme, si tu crois pouvoir me-

- Neville arrête, laisse nous.

Ça y est il est sorti de son état léthargique. Potter s'approche de lui et murmure à son oreille, Londubat répond d'un hochement de tête et non sans un coup d'œil à mon égard, se redresse et quitte la pièce me laissant seul face à ma Némésis.

Il prend place sur l'ex-chaise de Londubat et pousse le dossier au coin de la table. Coude sur la table, la tête dans ses mains, le regard baissé il me parle,

- Alors Malfoy, vas-tu te décider à parler, pour dire autre choses que des conneries j'entends bien.

Lentement son regard se pose sur moi et un léger sourire s'inscrit sur son visage. Il me pète un chaudron en direct là … toujours avec le visage impassible je suis son regard est tombe sur ma tenue vestimentaire, apparemment coupable de son soudain revirement émotionnel.

- Il va falloir t'habituer au milieu carcéral et les vêtements ne sont pas en option, me single-t-il.

Pour toute réponse à cette remarque sans grand intérêt mon silence suffira, merci bien, un Malfoy ne s'habille pas ainsi même si, traîné dans la boue, je reste digne. De toute façon, les rayures ne me vont pas bien au teint.

Un ange passa, puis deux, puis trois … le silence s'intensifie alors que nos regards ne se sont pas lâchés d'un cil, comme un combat de celui qui domine l'autre, comme au temps de Poudlard… comme si nous n'étions que deux enfants destinés à se détester, comme si nous n'avions pas grandi.

La réalité de la situation me frappe soudain, nous revoilà face à face et toujours ce même type de jeu puéril entre toi et moi, après cette guerre ta victoire et ma fuite, toujours cette intensité, cette haine à mon égard dans tes si beaux yeux verts, même si teintés de mélancolie ils resteront toujours les plus inquisiteurs, les plus coléreux face au miens. Le silence est finalement interrompu par ta voix à présent rauque.

- Tu as changé, malgré ce que Neville me dit, tu es différent, tu parais plus serein ? je me trompe ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois rester ce petit con prétentieux en lisant ton dossier.

- Que tu crois…, lui répondis-je amèrement.

Il me sourit et redirige son regards vers la fausse fenêtre.

- Alors dis-moi qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le monde moldus ?

- Du tourisme, dis-je en roulant les yeux.

- Et en ce qui concerne… hum Brian Wexler, ton colocataire à ce que je vois, moldu, 23 ans, serveur dans une boite de nuit, la même que toi, c'est là que tu l'as rencontré j'imagine ? j'ai lu ton dossier, en même temps j'ai eu une semaine pour le faire vu l'état pitoyable dans lequel je t'ai ramassé, me rétorque-t-il en tournant finalement ses yeux vers moi.

Croyez moi mon regard en dit long sur mes pensées en ce qui concerne cet « incident » que je vais m'empresser d'oublier… Et cet enfoiré me regarde avec amusement alors que je fulmine tentant en vain de contrôler mon envie de lui cogner la tête contre la table et de piétiner ses entrailles avec le pied de ma chaise. Ou mieux de répéter la scène du couloir, si vulnérable, presque suppliant... Un sourire se forme sur mon visage contre toute attente.

- Au lieu de rêvasser Malfoy, tu peux me dire par quel oh grand moyen est-il possible qu'un « Sang pur » tel que toi ai pu terminer aussi bas, me dit-il avec la plus mauvaise imitation du noble prétentieux que j'étais.

- Le sarcasme ne te va vraiment pas Potter.

- On a le talent ou on l'a pas, tu m'apprendras quand je t'apporterai des dragées surprise à ta cellule d'Azkaban, si cellule il y a… En attendant c'était bien la vie moldue avec un moldu ?

- La ferme !

- Je ne peux vraiment pas le croire, tu t'es vraiment entiché d'un moldu c'est le comble, me raille-t-il.

- La ferme, lui crachais-je au visage tout en me levant de mon siège

Sitôt debout, il me menace déjà de sa baguette, lentement je me rassoie pas le moins du monde impressionné par cette démonstration grotesque de supériorité.

- Crois-moi Malfoy je suis loin de la fermer, je vais parler jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes, qu'est-ce que tu a fais pendant ces 3 ans ?

- En quoi c'est important dans ma condamnation ?

- Le protocole, et puis t'as sûrement dû fréquenter tes potes mangemorts en trois ans ? Alors qu'est ce t'as fait pendant tes vacances d'exilé ?

- Rien qui te concerne ! Je lui rétorque.

- Tu préfère qu'on parle de cette partie de ta vie Malfoy, de ce qui me concerne ? Très bien, je ne pensais pas vraiment l'aborder de façon si soudaine mais puisque tu y tiens allons y, pourquoi tu étais là ce jour là Malfoy ? pourquoi tu t'es interposé ? Bordel t'es un pétochard, lâche, ta un pétard surprise qui t'ai passé de travers ce jour là ? Ce n'était pas dans ton intérêt que je sache…

Je reste muet… je ne pensais pas moi même en arriver là, ou du moins, j'espérais mourir, être enfermé tout au mieux, avant d'avoir cette conversation…

- Réponds moi ! me crie-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte.

- Sans blague ? tu me prends vraiment pour un con ?

- J'étais la parce que comme tout le monde j'étais concerné par cette guerre. Point barre. Je ne me suis pas interposé.

Doucement il soupir en fermant les yeux, se retranchant sûrement dans son petit monde fait de lapin rose et de Super Londubat qui dansent en couche culotte sur un terrain de Quidditch. Ses paupières se rouvrent (hum à la limite je comprends le malaise face a Londubat dans cette situation) ses yeux se posent sur moi alors qu'il me demande d'un ton déterminé,

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de continuer à me battre ? Ce n'était vraiment pas dans votre intérêt… dans ton intérêt…

Je ne réponds pas à ça, d'une par parce que j'en n'ai pas la moindre idée moi-même et d'une autre parce que même si je le savais je me garde le droit de ne le divulgué à quiconque me pose la question. Alors qu'il allait rétorquer je le stop d'un mouvement de main (certes réduit par les menottes) et lui dit de ne pas chercher car il n'y a pas de réponse à ça. Il soupir.

- Très bien.

Il se lève, et c'est lorsque j'ai l'intime espoir que mon calvaire de la journée est fini que tout s'effondre à la seconde ou son postérieur se pose sur le bord de la table, encore plus près de moi.

- Alors Wexler c'est qui finalement pour toi ?

Le changement soudain de sujet me déroute un peu, néanmoins y répondre m'apportera peut être un accès à d'autres informations.

- C'est mon colocataire, il n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire, qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Ce n'est pas juste un colocataire ?

- Ta gueule et réponds moi Potter !

- Ce n'est pas contradictoire comme phrase ça ?

Avisant mon regard plus qu'exaspéré il finit par me répondre.

- Oubliette, ainsi que tout ton petit monde, boulot, connaissances, amis, tout ce qui te concerne a été effacé de leur mémoire.

- Enculés, murmurai-je l'air rageur comment ont-ils osés.

- Ecoute Malfoy, je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi mais tu a une part de responsabilité dans tout ça, tu es déclaré mangemort je te rappelle.

- Je suis « condamné » alors ? A quoi bon parler tout est joué d'avance apparemment, dis-je d'un ton que j'aurai voulu moqueur.

- Justement Malfoy toi et moi savons que tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être.

Je ne peux encore une fois m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard méprisant et foudroyant.

Comment ose-t-il me rabaisser de la sorte ?

- Tu me crois incapable de produire les faits qui me sont reproché ? je suis trop lâche ?

- Non tu en es sûrement capable, mais Malfoy tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé, ta vie, Voldemort, tes trois ans d'absence, et peut être que tu sortiras d'ici plus vite que tu ne le crois.

- Pourquoi tu veux m'aider Potter. Je suis le cadet de tes soucis. Si tu veux pourvoir me tabasser en toute tranquillité, te sens pas obligé d'attendre que je sois sorti pour le faire.

- Non je ne fais que justice Malfoy, et bien que tu m'exècres, tu ne mérite pas Azkaban, _pas avec tout ce que tu a fais pour moi_. Prends un avocat, tu peux t'en sortir. Après tout dépend de ce que tu voudras bien dire mais sache que je peux parler. J'ai beaucoup d'influence au ministère.

Hum, le mensonge est trop gros pour être avalé… Est-ce qu'on culpabiliserait de me devoir la vie Potter ? Bien que j'y sois pour rien… bien évidemment.

- Sans blague, lui rétorquais-je sarcastiquement, tu ne ferais pas ça, je serais mort avant mon procès si _ils_ apprenaient ce que j'ai fais. C'est mon honneur qui en serait bâclé. Je te l'interdis. C'est trop dangereux, autant aller a Azkaban.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne dis rien ? Tu as peur Malfoy ?

- Je ne balancerai personne, continuais-je sur ma lancée ignorant sa réplique.

- On peut te protéger.

- Va te faire foutre condamnez-moi point barre.

Sur ces mots, il se redresse reprend le dossier et se dirige vers la porte.

- Hey Potter

- Hum ?

- Je te déteste.

- Oh mais moi aussi Malfoy,… moi aussi.

Une fois sa sortie magistrale à en faire blêmir Rogue de jalousie, deux hommes viennent me chercher et m'emmène direction les douches.

J'ai été une semaine dans l'inconscience et apparemment trois jours de maltraitance alors j'ai le droit à quelques petits avantages pour taire « ma parole ». Donc arrivé dans le lieu dit, on entre d'abord dans un sasse ou les deux hommes me démenottent. Il m'ouvre enfin la porte des douches (collective bien évidemment) où réside un simple rebord carrelé pour poser mes vêtements. Un autre homme est là, il me dévisage.

- Les consignes sont les suivantes, tu te déshabille, vêtements sur le rebord, main à porter de vue, Je te douche, tu te savonne tu enfile tes vêtements et on attend tes gardes et le tout dans la bonne humeur et la coopération. Mets-toi nu ma jolie.

Je grimace sous le surnom, c'est quoi ce minable, j'ai l'air d'une gamine effrayée là ? Non mais on se prend vraiment pas pour de la bouse de dragon ici, c'est à croire qu'ils ont autant de pouvoirs que le ministère. Je regarde mon soi disant gardien de douche et alors que j'allais lui rétorquer de mieux me parler, lui, me pousse vers les douches et commence à m'arracher mes vêtements.

- Bien je vais t'aider ma jolie, si ça te pose de si gros problèmes.

Soudain les boutons de ma veste d'infirmier sautent, mon pantalon se retrouve je ne sais comment au sol, et cet imbécile se rapproche de moi. Alors là je dis non, je tente de le repousser mais rien n'y fait, il est décidément plus costaud que moi. Je tente la magie sans baguette, on ne sait jamais peut-être que les douches ne sont pas si protéger que le reste du ministère. Mon espoir grandis d'autant plus que je ne porte pas de menottes, ma magie n'est plus inhibée. Tout s'écroule lorsque mon asseyant me plaque contre le mur. Je me résigne à faire la dernière chose encore possible pour me sortir de ce pétrin, je crie à l'aide. A peine le son de ma voix sortie de ma bouche, mon tortionnaire me fait taire de sa bouche sur la mienne et alors qu'il tente d'incérer sa langue dans ma cavité buccale, je mords cette langue écœurante à sang. Son cri réveille enfin les deux gardiens de l'entrée, que je soupçonne de n'avoir volontairement rien fait quelques minutes auparavant, ils débarquent et constate tout l'envers du problème, moi, nu, collé au mur, la bouche ensanglantée, recouvert d'un liquide acre qui n'est manifestement pas le mien ; mon tortionnaire, qui se tord de douleur à moitié avachi sur ma personne.

En quelques enjambées les voilà sur nous, l'un attrape le pauvre souffrant et l'emmène au loin, dans une infirmerie j'imagine. L'autre, me chope par le bras me mets les menottes. Il me pousse sous la douche. A peine l'eau a-t-elle lavé mon visage du sang de l'autre imbécile que le garde me balance un savon au visage, que j'arrive sans peine à réceptionner, reflexe d'attrapeur oblige. Je me lave tranquillement en repensant à ce qui vient d'arriver.

Par Merlin, j'ai bien failli y passer, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir longtemps dans ce genre d'endroit. Le gardien me coupe subitement de mes pensées. Il me tend la superbe combinaison à rayures rencontrée plus tôt ce matin. Voyant mon regard de dégoût face à l'accoutrement il me lance,

- Tu préfère peut être resté nu au sein d'une prison ? Je serai toi je ne ferai pas le difficile.

Sans hésiter je lui arrache le vêtement des mains et l'enfile sous ses yeux scrutateurs. Ils sont tous gay dans cette prison ? Ou ils le deviennent en me voyant ? J'opte en toute modestie pour la seconde option. Une fois propre et habillé on attend le retour du second garde. Après quelques minutes, il nous rejoint et on sort du compartiment « douche ». On se dirige vers… Oh un nouveau couloir ? Une nouvelle section de cellules, beaucoup plus petite mais éclairée, au mur blanc avec un vrai lit, un lavabo, un bureau et des toilettes.

Quel confort vraiment… c'est toujours mieux que mon ancienne cellule morbide. Mais pourquoi tant de changement tout d'un coup ? Potter doit y être pour quelque chose. Il doit penser que me ménager au maximum me déliera la langue ? Quelle magnifique idée…

Alors qu'un gardien me glisse un repas approximativement comestible dans le trou de ma porte (toujours mieux que pas de repas du tout), je suis, là, allongé sur mon lit de fortune, je songe… je songe à ma conversation avec Potter …

D'un coté, il n'a pas tout a fait tord, ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais je pourrai sortir de cette prison. Avec mon aide, ma « participation » du bon coté pendant la guerre et avec _son_ aide, bien que la confiance ne soit pas de mise, je pourrai être libre ou au moins en mesure d'alléger sévèrement ma peine. Mais… il doit y avoir un piège, foi de Malfoy je le débusquerai comme un scrout à pétard en milieu de forêt, une contre partie… ma baguette me dit que ça pourrai être, par le plus grands des hasards bien évidemment, des noms, des adresses de mangemorts de ma connaissance … la blague.

D'un autre coté, il y a aussi le risque d'avoir, jusqu'à la fin de ma digne existence, la menace mangemort au trousse … en admettant que mon procès sera rendu public… ce qui sera sûrement le cas, connaissant ma notoriété… c'est un trop gros risque à prendre … quoi qu'en dise Potter…

Il y a encore l'alternative de subir ma peine (et croyez-moi « subir » est un euphémisme …) en tant que mangemort, en espérant échapper à la mort (les charges ne sont pas non plus accablantes je n'ai tué personne … ou presque)… mais moi à Azkaban… pour le restant de ma vie … Si mon expérience actuelle s'éternise je ne pense pas y survivre non plus.

Mieux vaux réfléchir à comment sortir…

…

Il va falloir que je parle à Potter…

Après un pour ou contre, je crois que ma balance (sois ma capacité a calculer l'option au plus fort taux de survie) penche pour sortir d'ici… tout du moins écourter ma peine… une négociation se prépare… c'est décidé, Je parlerai à Potter … hum décidément ces prochains jours risque d'être vraiment folklorique.

Merci d'avoir lu gros bisous a tous, la suite j'espère le plus rapidement possible!!

Nodrie.


End file.
